Vises (also referred to herein as flat-face clamps) are tools with two opposing clamping jaws that have generally parallel, flat faces, which may be used to clamp a workpiece held between the clamping jaws.
Right angle clamps (also referred to as 90 degree clamps) are tools with two opposing clamping jaws, one with a V-shape and the other with X-shaped channels, which may be used to clamp workpieces that must be held at right angles with respect to each other. Vises and right angle clamps are available from a wide variety of manufacturers.